My Heart Belongs To You
by xjacobsgirlx17
Summary: Bella moves to forks with her dad where she reconnects with Jacob. Will love blossom. Why is Bella scared to be in a relationship with him? And how does Edward play in this? JxB
1. Coming to Forks

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review!! I would like to know your opinion, and ideas are greatly appreciated :]**

**Thanks, **

**xjacobsgirlx17**

Chapter One

Right before senior year started, I decided to move in with my dad Charlie to give my mom some space. She recently married Phil, who was working his way up to a professional baseball player. With that well on its way, I didn't want my mom to be tied down with me as her husband traveled the country. This way I will get a new start. I tried not to think about the scars that were left on my body, but sometimes it was hard. I didn't talk to anybody about it, not even my mom. If people knew, they would think that I was weird or laugh at me, even though it was out of my control.

Pulling my mind away, I stepped off the plane, and went to claim my baggage. That's when I heard someone call my name. "Bells?" I turned around to see my father standing in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Char- dad." I smiled and went to give him a hug once I picked up my bags.

"How was your flight?" he asked.

"It was good." He picked up my bags and carried them to his car. I had to roll my eyes a little bit to find that he brought the police cruiser. He hasn't changed a bit. The way he acts and looks is exactly the same from what I remembered about him. The car ride was silent the whole way home, which made it uncomfortable. It started to rain, not to my surprise. Forks is the wettest town in the country. We pulled in front of the house, with a red truck in the driveway.

"I bought you a truck Bells. I thought that you would need it."

"Dad, you didn't have to do that." I went to grab my bags.

"You still don't like taking gifts I see. And yes I did. Consider it a welcome home present. I bought from a friend. You remember the Black's, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think. Billy? And he has a son named Jacob? I used to play with him all the time." I said as I remembered making mud pies with him.

"Wow. You don't forget a thing do you." He chuckled. I stepped inside the house, and found it just the same as when I left years ago. He showed me up to my room, and I smiled seeing some of my old things. I had a feeling that this was going to be an amazing start of something fresh, exciting, and totally new. I want to forget about the things in Phoenix and focus on what is going to happen in Forks. Charlie left me to my business, and let me get settled in. It didn't take me that long. I unpacked all my clothes and shoved some necessities in the medicine cabinet. I came down the stairs and tripped on the last couple steps. I prepared for the fall, but only found myself in the arms of someone else.

"Still clumsy as ever I see." I looked up to see the eyes of my savior and was hypnotized. His dark eyes bored into mine. I took a small step back to get a good examination on this man before me. He was tall, at least 6'2", and had dark Native American skin. His shirt was tight enough to see his perfectly chiseled abs.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Bells, I'm so happy to see you." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Ever since I heard you were moving back, you have been all I've thought about.

"I'm happy to see you too. Are you staying for dinner?" I took in a deep breath of his woodsy scent.

"I sure am. Starving too." He gave me an award winning smile.

"Good, I will go start din-"

"Oh no Bella. You are not cooking on your first night here. I'm going to order pizza. Just hang out with Jake and enjoy yourself ok?" Charlie butted in.

"Sure, sure." I smiled to myself, knowing that's what Jake says. He took my hand and I tensed up. A part of me felt troublesome about the situation, but the majority of my body felt safe around Jacob. He guided me to the living room, and we sat on the couch together, our hands still intact. We watched some TV when my eyes started to droop. I was still a little tired from the flight, and felt my head rest on Jake's shoulder. Shortly I was asleep. For what seemed like minutes, I was being shaken, and my name being called.

"Bells? Bella, sweetheart, wake up. Dinner is here." He whispered. I groaned, and then stretched my arms and legs. When I looked over at Jake, his face was beaming.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, you just talk in your sleep that's all." My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide.

"Oh no! What did I say?" I covered my face with my hands.

"Mmm, you said my name a couple times." He walked over to me and took both of my hands in his. "It's ok Bells. I'm not going to hurt you." I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"I know." I whispered and tore my eyes away from his gaze.

"Bella look at me." He lifted my chin. "What has you so scared?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Bells…" I pulled my hands in his grasp, only to be stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to push you." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Jake I will tell you. Just not yet, I'm not ready." I looked back up in his eyes.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." His face leaned in closer to mine, and I felt my breathing stop. I wasn't sure if I was ready to take this step, but things with Jake felt right. I let my body take over, and when I felt his lips on mine, a shock of electricity flowed throughout my whole body.


	2. Reliving the Truth

**A/N: People have been reading this story, and I have yet to receive one review...for me to continuw this story, I need you guys to review. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer does...Although Jacob owns me :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reliving the Truth

I quickly pulled away, taking a step back. I didn't know what was going on, or why I had allowed myself for that to happen. I wasn't ready for this step. "Bella…I" he brought me back to reality. Running up the stairs, I slammed my door shut and locked it. With tears in my eyes, I collapsed on my bed and hid under the covers. "Bells I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I thought that-"

"You're damn right you shouldn't have done it! Please just leave." I told him.

"At least come eat dinner with us. Billy wants to see you."

"I'm not hungry. Please just leave me alone Jake."

"I'm not going anywhere Bells." I barely heard him through the locked door. What am I supposed to do now? Totally keep him out of my life? Or tell him the truth? Would he even want to know what the truth really is? There was no denying that I did not want Jake in my life, he was important to me. But how long will it be before my body allows it? I did the only thing I could do, which was cry. Who knew the first day of my new life could be so horrible? Hours later, I grab my bag of toiletries, some clothes, and head for the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower. As much to my surprise, I find Jake sitting outside my door.

"Jake you scared the shit out of me. What are you still doing here?"

"I wasn't going to leave until we talked and I apologized." He looked up into my eyes, and they were puffy, almost as if he had been crying too. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. It's just that, I have trouble with people being close to me."

"You are my best friend Bella. Even though you haven't been here, you still are. I've missed you so much. I have thought about you everyday. I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know." I whispered as I felt the tears coming again. He wiped them away with his free hand and kissed my forehead.

"I don't like to see you like this. Please tell me."

"I'm afraid that you will laugh at me, or never want to see me again."

"I would never do that. I'm here."

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody. No matter how bad you think it might be. It has happened, and it's done."

"Promise." He pinky promised me.

"About a year ago, I had a boyfriend. His name was Ryan. We dated for a while, and it was getting pretty serious. One night he told me he loved me. I thought I was on cloud nine. I told him that I loved him too, and we started kissing. It started to go where I didn't want it to. I loved him, but I wasn't ready. I tried to get him to him but he wouldn't. He was too strong for me to push off, and nobody was around so I couldn't scream. He said that he wanted me and he couldn't wait any longer. I was so scared Jake. I didn't know what to do. He started ripping my clothes off and he pulled down his pants. I was kicking and screaming trying to get away, but no such luck. He beat me until I was too weak to fight back anymore." I pulled up my shirt to show him the scars on my stomach. "I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is waking up and seeing blood all over the place. I ran to the shower and cleaned myself for two hours. I still felt dirty and I knew that feeling probably won't go away. Till this day I haven't mentioned it to anybody, and I want it to stay that way."

"It will Bells. I promised you. I wish you would have told somebody though. They could have caught that son of a bitch." I took my free hand to cup his cheek.

"Jake, it happened. It's over. You're here with me now. That's all that matters." I whispered to him.

"Yeah."

"Let me go take a shower. Will you stay with me tonight?"I asked.

"Of course. I'll be waiting in your room." I kissed his hand, and then let it go. The shower gave me a lot of thinking time. I knew telling Jake was probably for the best. I could trust him. After telling him, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders for a reason. I had a feeling that me and Jake will become real close, and that he was the reason for the smile on my face. Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed, brushed out my hair, and brushed my teeth. Then I headed back to my room. Jake was lying on my bed on top of the covers. He patted the space beside him and I crawled in. Neither of us spoke. He played with my hair which made me drift off to sleep. Right before I dozed off, I could have swore I heard him whisper. "I love you."


	3. It's You

**A/N: Here is Chapter three!!! Enjoy :]**

**Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**xjacobsgirlx17**

* * *

Chapter 3: Its You

The next morning I woke the next morning cuddled into Jacob's side. He was so peaceful. There was a small smile across his lips, and he was softly snoring. I gently pressed my lips and slipped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I heard his sleepy voice.

"I'm going to make us breakfast. Go back to sleep." I whispered to him. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"It's okay Bells. I'm awake. Plus I heard the word breakfast." She smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Good. You can help." I giggled and tore out of his grasp. I heard him groan as I walked down the stairs. We cooked breakfast together, well; more like I cooked and he attempted to help. He made more of a mess than anything. We sat at the table and he had four times the amount that I had, and he even cleaned up what I didn't eat.

"Bells, there is a bonfire down on the beach tonight, and I was hoping that you would go with me. There is going to be food and Billy will be telling some old stories."

"Yeah, sure Jake, I would love to go. What time?"

"It starts about five, but I was thinking that I could hang out here and then leave a little early so we can stop at my house to change."

"That sounds great." I smiled at him. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he nodded and cleaned up our dishes. Pulling me down on the couch with him, he made sure that my body was close to his. Once he started the movie, I rested my head on his chest, and his hand began to play with mine. I laughed and buried my face in his chest.

"What?"

"Nothing." He finally took my small hand in his big one. "Hey Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"No, Why?" he asked.

"No reason. Do you have a girlfriend now?" I almost didn't want to know the answer. He was beautiful, of course he had a girlfriend.

"No, but I have my eye out for somebody though." He gave me _my Jacob_ smile.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"What's with the questions Bella?" I couldn't meet his eyes. I was afraid that I would break down.

"Nothing, can we just watch the movie?" He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand. A few hours later, I went upstairs and changed. I had on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. When I came downstairs, Jake was ready to go. He opened my door for me, and he followed suit.

"What is on your mind Bells?" he took my hand again.

"Nothing, just kind of nervous." I lied. The rest of the car ride was silent. I wonder if the girl he likes is here? Is he going to ditch me for her? I fought back the tears and but on my best smile. We pulled into his driveway, and neither of us moved.

"Do you want to come inside or wait here?"

"I will just wait here if that is okay with you?"

"Yeah, I will be right back." He went inside and I decided to turn on the radio while I waited. Minutes later, he came out in dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt. He looked gorgeous and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Nobody said anything as he got in the car, and the tension was killing me. I wanted the silence to stop, but I didn't know what to say. At least fifteen people were already there when we arrived.

"Hey Jake!" somebody called and knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much man. Who is your cute friend?" a man smiled at me.

"This is Bella. Bella Swan. Bella, this is Quil and Embry." He introduced us.

"Hi." I barely spoke.

"Don't be shy baby." He wrapped his arm around me, and I flinched.

"Please don't touch me." I pulled his arm off and put myself in Jake's arms. "Jake can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah Bells." He tightened his hold around me and guided me to where the food was. When everyone was finished eating, we all gathered around the fire, settling down. I sat between his legs on the ground, while his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So who is this girl you like?" I asked.

"Well she is very special to me."

"Is she here right now?"

"Yes." I froze, and I felt like breaking.

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm with the woman I want to be with." He kissed my cheek. A smile grew on my face and I leaned in to kiss him fully on the lips.

"I was worried. I didn't want to share you with some slut." I whispered against his lips.

"Were you jealous?" he asked

"Maybe just a little." I giggled. He smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

**I have realized that alot of you are just reading this story. I would really appreciate it you you would review. Tell me what you want to see happen in this story, Give me your opinion. Your reviews will reflect when I update next! :]**


	4. Please Don't Hurt Me

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 4!! I have been caught in a blizzard so I have been writing my heart out!! Hope you guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well Jacob owns me :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

I settled back into his chest, and waited for Billy to start his stories. The first couple stories were about him and his old buddies back in the day. They were so interesting, everybody was mesmerized by them. Towards the end, he started telling stories about when Jake was younger with his friends. There would be moments when I couldn't hold in my laughter, and I felt Jake bury himself more into my body. He was embarrassed, and I found it adorable. I didn't want this amazing night to end. He kissed the top of my head, and I sighed in contentment. My eyes started to droop, and I couldn't fight it anymore. He tightened his arms around me and I was out like a light.

"Bells baby, wake up." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and groaned.

"C'mon get up; I have to get you home."

"Nooo." I fought.

"Jake," I heard Billy's voice." I talked to Charlie. He said that Bella could stay at our house."

"Alright Dad Thanks. Bells I'm going to carry you."

"Mmm." was all I could say. He picked me up in his arms, and I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled a little which made me blush. "Thanks Jake."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. For you." I whispered then I kissed him slowly.

"You mean everything to me Bells. I would do anything for you. No thanks are needed."

"Don't be silly Jake. You deserve it." We got to the house and he laid me down on his bed. He went into his drawer and gave me some clothes. I changed and got back in his bed. He kissed me goodnight and went to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"No, I don't want you to. Stay with me. Please?" I pushed out my bottom lip.

"How can I say no to that?"

"You're not supposed to." He smiled and lay down beside me.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?" I looked up in his eyes.

"I love you." My breathing hitched.

"You do?"

"I do Bells. I'm crazy about you."

"Jake, I don't know if I'm ready to say that yet. But I am getting there. I just need a little bit more time."

"Don't worry about it Bella. Just tell me when you're ready ok? Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to be upset with me."

"Baby I could never be mad at you. I told you how I feel that's all. Now go to sleep, we can talk in the morning." He took my hand, and I fell asleep. I didn't have the normal nightmares I usually had, that were about me being attacked and raped. I would scream until somebody woke me up to have me stop. But not tonight. It was peaceful and dreamless, which felt night. I haven't had one of those in a long time. The next morning Jake woke me up with a tray of breakfast in bed.

"Jacob…" I was speechless. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. Amazing breakfast for an amazing girlfriend." He smiled.

"Baby," I dug into the delicious plate of food he made me, and noticed a note. "What is this?"

"I guess you are going to have to read it." I opened it and it read…

_Bells,  
Good morning sweetheart. I hope you slept good  
last night. It was one of the best nights of my life.  
I wanted to show you how happy you make me,  
and I hope I do the same for you. I love you and  
I always will_

_Jake xoxo_

A tear fell from my eyes, and he wiped it away with his thumb "You do make me happy Jake. You have no idea. I am all yours and no one else's."

"Promise?"

"Always and Forever." He moved my finished plate out of the way and kissed me. His tongue was on my bottom lip, begging for permission. Of course I let him in and his tongue explored my mouth. It was the most amazing feelings in the world. "Jake…"

"Shh." He continued to kiss me. His hand slipped under my shirt, and I immediately pushed him off.

"Get off me!" I backed away.

"Bells I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He got up. "I got carried-"

"Get the hell away from me! You're just like him! You tell me you love me, and then try to get in my pants! You fucking bastard!" I tried to get away, but I fell and I couldn't move. My tears were blocking my eyesight, and I was scared. Scared that he would hurt me, and scared that I would lose him. "Please don't hurt me." I barely whispered and my body curled into a ball

"Bella, I would _never _hurt you. Ever."

"Then why did you..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Because I wasn't thinking. I love you Isabella. You make me do crazy things. Sometimes, I don't even know it. I messed everything up, and I'm sorry." I looked in his eyes for the first time and tears were flowing from them.

"Come here." I whispered and pulled him down beside me. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was all my fault." I took his hand in mine and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I said some pretty nasty things that I shouldn't have. I didn't have the right to call you those things."

"I deserved it. Don't apologize please." I kissed his hand.

"I feel like I should."

"Well don't feel like that anymore." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know."

* * *

**I need more reviews!! If I dont get atleast 5 reviews, I will stop this story. So please review. I enjoy writing for you guys!! 3**

**xjacobsgirlx17**


	5. Don't Go

**A/N: Here it is....Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

* * *

Chapter 5

"You let me know what is too much for you. I don't want you to be scared of me. I just want it to be us. Jake and Bells. You have to help me learn. We will get through this together. From now on, everything we do will be together, ok?" I shook my head yes, gathering my thoughts.

"I wish you were there. To save me from him. To be there for me. Help me get through it. I was a disaster Jake. The whispering in the halls, the rumors, all the whispering. I didn't have anybody. I wish I didn't move away eight years ago. I wish I had you all this time. That I was in your arms. I wish I could give you what you want." I whispered. The tears began to fall again. I didn't know if I'll ever be ready to make love to him and that isn't fair to him.

"You did give what I want Bella. I wanted you. I'll be ready when you are. You set the pace. I wish I _was_ there to save you too. I wish I could have hurt him as much as he hurt you. And Bells, you've had me since the day we met. I've always been yours." My tears soaked his shirt, and he pulled me into his lap. "Every part is beautiful Isabella. Even the things that you might think aren't." he kissed a scar that was on my arm. Then he took one of my hands and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that? How fast it is beating? It's because of you. This is yours."

"Jacob, my heart belongs to you. Always." My voice was raspy from all the crying. He smiled and cupped my face in his hands.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" I nodded and our lips met, barely touching. It was so soft.

"Promise me one thing." I whispered to him.

"Anything."

"Never leave me."

"I would never." He kissed me again. Then he pecked my lips a couple of times before resting his forehead against mine. I couldn't help but kiss him once more.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah." I stood up.

"Do you want to change first?"

"No. It's still early. Come on." I stuck my hand out for him which he gladly took.

"I must say, you look so beautiful in my clothes baby Bells." He pulled me into his chest.

"Mmm, you think so?" I kissed his cheek as we walked out the door, and headed towards the beach.

"I sure do. The most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"Jaaaake."

"It's true. Every word." He smiled down at me.

"What am I going to do at school tomorrow without you?"

"I have a free first period, so I will be able to take you every day, and I can pick you up. Then we have the whole night together." The sand felt nice against my bare feet.

"What if somebody tries to hurt me?"

"Then you call me right away, and I'll come and get you. Bells don't think like that. Everything is going to be okay."

"Can't you transfer to Forks?" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Can I come to La Push?" I begged.

"Bells you can't. You will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you." He sat down on a piece of driftwood, bringing me down beside him.

"I only feel safe when I'm with you." I laid against his chest.

"I will be with you most of the day babe. There is nothing to worry about."

"You're perfect Jake." I took his hand and kissed each finger.

"I'm not even close." He leaned in and kissed my lips.

"To me you're perfect. Beyond perfect. Stay with me forever."

"That's my plan."

"Baby you're everything to me. Everything. I don't know what I would do without you." I tore my eyes away from his.

"Bells you're strong. You don't need me."

"Jake do not say that, because it's not true. I need you more than anything. You are the air I breathe. Baby don't you see that?"

"I do baby, I do." He kissed the top of my head.

"Don't say things like that, please." I dug my face into his chest.

"I won't. I'm sorry." He rocked me back and forth until I calmed down. "How about I take you home?"

"Will you stay?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I will always want you to. I could make us dinner."

"Now I'm definitely staying if there is food involved." He stood up and threw me over his shoulder.

"JAKE!!"I screamed. "You better put me down!"

"I don't think so. I like carrying you." Once we got back to my house, I started right away on dinner. Jake watched TV, knowing better not to be in the kitchen. We had dinner with Charlie, and all too soon it was time for Jake to go. I walked out onto the front porch with him, having a tight hold on his hand.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Bells." He pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want you to."

"I will be here first thing in the morning." He kissed me passionately on the lips, and pulled away when he know I needed to breathe. "I love you Bells."

"Jake don't go." I pleaded.

"I have to. I'll call you when I get back, and we can talk as long as you want ok?" I slightly nodded.

"Fine, but can I have one more kiss?" he smiled and kissed me again before leaving.

* * *

**Im very disappointed in you guys!!! i have so many people reading this, yet I only have 7 reviews. Please hit the green button and review??? By the way...EDWARD WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! O.o Review if you wanna know what happens. D**

**xjacobsgirlx17**


	6. Waking Up To You

**A/N: I dont own anything. :D**

**Jacob owns me 3**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Jake wait!" I called after him. Running to him, I jumped in his arms, and he spun me around. Kissing every part of him, his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, and lastly his lips. "It's too hard to say good bye."

"I know Bells. I promise I will be here even before you wake up. I'll be the first thing you see." He brushed the hair out of my face. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and took in a deep breath.

"You smell so good Jake." I felt him chuckle in his chest. "It's intoxicating." I traced his jaw line with my nose, up to his lips. Before I could kiss him, he put me back down on the ground. "Baby please, I'm going to miss you." I begged. He gave in and leaned in, giving me a mind numbing kiss.

"I love you Bells." He got in his car and drove off. Once inside, I told Charlie good night and nearly ran up the stairs getting ready for bed. My heart skipped a beat as soon as my phone rang.

"Jake?" I answered.

"Bella, who is Jake? Jacob Black?" It was my mom.

"Mom? Yeah, it's that Jake." I sighed, a little upset that it wasn't him.

"How are you doing Sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom. Can I call you tomorrow? I'm really tired and want to go to bed." I lied.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay? You sound off."

"I'm tired mom, call you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella,"

"Bye." I hung up and laid in my bed, waiting for Jake. It rang, and I answered it before the second ring. "Jacob?"

"Hi Bells. Sorry it took me so long. Dad wanted to talk."

"It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you already."

"I miss you too baby."

"What did your dad want to talk about? Is everything ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he wanted to tell me that him and Charlie are going away for the weekend, and you are going to stay at my place." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just me and you babe."

"Jake that's fantastic. I can't wait baby."

"What are you thinking about Bells?" he asked me.

"You. How I wish you were here with me. Your arms wrapped around my waist, and my head lying on your chest. Falling asleep in your arms, knowing I am safe. You're the only one that makes me feel that way Jake. You make me forget about everything that has happened to me sometimes. You have no idea how happy you've made me since I have been here. I have to thank you for it. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Bella stop. You don't have to thank me for anything. You're a strong girl. Don't put yourself down like that. I don't want you talking about my girlfriend in that way." I couldn't help but smile.

"You always know the right thing to say."

"That's what I'm here for. To make you happy."

"Yeah, you're not really useful other than that." I joked.

"Hey!"

"Baby I'm kidding! You mean everything to me. You know that."

"I Do Bells." I let out a big yawn.

"Go to sleep my Bella. I will see you in the morning."

"Jake, I'm not…" my eyes started to close. "Tired."

"Bells baby I love you."

"Mmm G'night Jake."

"Sweet dreams beautiful." I closed the phone shut, and immediately fell asleep. The next morning I woke up with familiar arms wrapped around me.

"Jake…" I sighed in contentment

"Morning Sweetheart, did you sleep well?" He kissed my forehead.

"Morning baby. And I have had better. You weren't here. That was a problem."

"Sorry," he kissed my lips, making me forget everything. "Is that better?"

"Hmmm," I reached up for another kiss, and pulled his body down to mine.

"Bells," he whispered against my lips. "You have to get up." He pulled away, grabbing my arms on the way. "Get ready. I will be downstairs waiting." He quickly kissed my cheek and walked out the door. I jumped in the shower and got ready as fast as I could, wanting to get back to Jake. "I made you breakfast." I looked at the counter to find a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks? I guess." I giggled. We ate together and he drove me to school. Our good bye was quick, but he left me with a mind blowing kiss. I went to the front office and got my schedule. My first class was Biology.

"Bella?" someone called my name.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"Everybody knows about the new girl." Great. "I'm Mike Newton. What's your first class?"

"Biology."

"Cool. That's my class. Want to walk together?"

"Sure, sure."I smiled to myself. The only empty seat was next to a tall boy with bronze hair.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella?"

"Yeah," the teacher started class, and the whole time Edward was staring at me, and I started to feel uncomfortable. Barely making it through class, I hurried to the next one. Soon enough it was lunch. I sat with Mike and his friends Angela, Jess, Tyler, Eric, and Ben. I immediately texted Jake.

_I miss you  
-B_

_I miss you too. How's school?  
-J_

_It's okay. There is some weird guy in my first class. Kept staring at me.  
-B_

_Do you know who it was?  
-J_

_Edward Cullen I think?  
-B_

_Bella stay away from him please.  
-J_

_Jake I will. Calm down  
-B_

_Sorry Bells. I g2g love you. 3  
-J_

_Yeah, Bye Jake.  
-B_

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I saw Edward everywhere I went. He was beginning to creep me out. The final bell rang, and I gathered my stuff, excited to see Jake.

"See you around Bella." Edward said, winking at me as I walked out the door. My face lit up once I saw Jake. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me.

"I'm so glad to see you." I said into his chest.

"You have no idea babe. I missed you." He kissed me softly on the lips.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think!! :D**

**xjacobsgirlx17**


	7. Roses and Dessert

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has read this story...love you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**buuuuuuttt jacob owns me :D**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Baby get back here!" he ran after me. I hid, and jumped on his back when he wasn't looking. I kissed the back of his neck and moved to each of his shoulder blades.

"I caught you." I whispered in his ear, and grazed his ear with my teeth, making him let out a small groan.

"Bella, you don't play very fair."

"I never said I did." I slid off his back, and took his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed up against the counter, and his lips were on mine. He was rough and I didn't like it. "Jake, stop please," I pushed him away.

"Bells baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He sat down at the table with his face in his hands. I found my way into his lap, and he barely budged. He wouldn't touch me or even talk to me.

"Jake," no answer. "Baby, look at me." I pleaded. He wouldn't listen, so I took his face in his hands, and made him.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I did it again Bella. I pushed you too far."

"Hey, stop that. It's okay. Jake you're not perfect, nobody is. It isn't a crime for you to kiss your girlfriend like that." I put his arms around my waist. "Now kiss me." I whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He was so gentle; I knew he was holding back. "Baby its okay. Don't hold back. You aren't going to push me." We kissed again, but this time was better. He was so passionate about it. His tongue swept my bottom lip, and I parted my lips allowing him entrance. He pulled away and I whimpered, missing the feeling.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"I would love to." I kissed him again. "But you don't have to. I already have you."

"It will be worth it in the end. You get ready, and I will come pick you up in an hour. Dress up a little, but not much." He stood up, kissed my forehead, and was out the door. Running up the stairs, I started getting ready. I did my make-up first then moved to my outfit. I chose a yellow sundress with white sandals. Before I knew it, there was a knock at my door. My heart fluttered, and my nerves kicked in. Opening the door, I nearly feinted.

"Jake," I breathed. His smiled beamed and in his hand were red roses, my favorite.

"These are for you." He handed me the roses. "You look beautiful Bells."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I put the roses in water and we were on our way. We pulled into his driveway, and I was a little confused. "Baby what are we doing?"

"You will see." He opened my door and helped me out. I realized we walked towards the beach. Nervousness swept through me, and I didn't know why. It's just Jake right? Why am I flipping out? "You might want to take off your shoes." We both did so and I smiled when my feet hit the sand. My eyes caught on candles that were in the sand. When I got a closer look, it was a little picnic in the sand.

"Jacob." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Surprise Bella."

"Baby you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. We sat on the blanket and ate. He fixed us some sandwiches, and a couple sides. "Ready for dessert?"

"Sure." I smiled at him. He pulled out a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. "My favorite!"

"Maybe that's why I got them." He joked.

"Are you going to feed me?"

"Happy to." He picked up a strawberry and placed it in my mouth.

"Delicious." After we ate, his arms encircled my waist as we watched the sunset. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Bells, I don't think-"

"Please Jake? You're just going to be there in the morning. Please?" I kissed his cheek.

"Alright Bells. You win." He smiled at me.

"Yay." As the night went by, we laid under the stars together. I ran my hand through his hair and he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear. "Hey baby?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"When did you know that you loved me?"

"Mmm, the day before you left. Do you remember that day?"

"Of course. I never left your side, even though you wouldn't let me anyway. It was one of the best and worst days of my life."

"Why the worst?"

"Because I was leaving you." I barely spoke.

"Do you remember what I said to you at the airport? Before you left?"

"You are one of a kind Isabella Swan. Don't let anyone tell you different. You will always have my heart." I quoted his exact words.

"Exactly and I meant every word. I love you." I tried to say it, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Jake. I can't say it. I want to though."

"Take your time Bells. I'll be here."

"Thanks Jake." We went back to my house after that, stopping at his house to pick up clothes. We each did our nightly routine, and climbed into bed.

"Good night my beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Night Jake." I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION!!! Good and bad so tell me...please?**

**xjacobsgirlx17**


	8. I Love You

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them. :] This Chapter has some Edward conflicts, which will greaten throughout the story. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer Does.**

**Buuuuuutttt Jacob can own me :D**

**Happy Birthday To Taylor Lautner!!! :]**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Tonight brought the horrifying nightmare back into my dreams. I couldn't get away, my screams weren't heard, and there was no escape. My body too weak to fight, there was nothing I could do.

"Bells wake up." Somebody was shaking me. "It's just a bad dream baby. Come on, wake up."My eyes opened to see Jake's beautiful face. "It was just a dream Bells. I got you." He kissed my temple.

"Jake, you're here. You saved me." I said sleepily.

"I am here. You had me scared. Your screams were heartbreaking."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for babe. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm, My Jacob." I sighed before sleep took over me. When we woke up, the sun was shining brightly in my face. We each took showers and got ready for the day. I was dreading going to school, and Jake knew it too. Edward creeped me out, there was no doubt about it. Just as I was about to sit down to eat, there was a knock at the door. It was a delivery man with roses.

"Thanks for the flowers baby." I smiled at him.

"Im glad you like them Bells, but I didn't get them. Is there a note?" I looked, and nothing.

"No, maybe it was Charlie."

"Yeah," we ate and headed to school, then saying our goodbyes. Walking in my first class, I started to panic a little. Edward was once again staring at me.

"Did you like your flowers that I sent you?" he asked me before class started.

"They were from you?"

"Yes."

"How did you know where I live?"

"It isn't that hard to find. You are the chiefs daughter." He smiled.

"Why did you send them? I don't know you. You don't know me."

"I know you more than you think Isabella."I gasped, being called by my full name. Thankfully the teacher began class. I pulled out my phone and texted Jake.

_Edward sent me the flowers  
-B_

_Son of a bitch. Has he done anything else?  
-J_

_No not that I know of.  
-B_

_Alright, tell me if he does or tries anything ok?  
-J_

_I promise. Do you want to bring Billy over for dinner tonight?  
-J_

_Sounds perfect Bells. Teacher coming, love you. 3  
-J_

_Bye :]  
-B_

I trudged through the rest of my school day, once again seeing Edward everywhere I went. He tried to talk to me a couple of times, but I ignored him. When the final bell rang, I gathered my books, and headed for the door. I felt somebody grab onto my wrist so hard that it hurt. It was Edward.

"Stop. You're hurting me." All the memories came flooding back to me.

"Don't ignore me again Isabella. You will regret it." He let go of my arm, and I ran to Jake with tears in my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" he took me in his arms.

"Edward…he…he"

"Bella, what did he do?" I showed him my wrist.

"I ignored him…all day…and he just…grabbed my wrist…and told me to…never ignore him again. I told him…to let go…but…but he wouldn't." I sobbed into his chest. He brought my wrist to his warm soft lips.

"He is going to get a new asshole ripped."

"Can we just go home? I want to be with you." I pressed my lips to his. We got into his VW rabbit and made a quick stop at his house to pick up Billy. We all had dinner together, and watched some TV in the living room. My phone rang, but it was a blocked number so I let Jake answer it.

"They hung up." He handed my phone back. We fell into that same routine for the rest of the week. Jake would pick me up at school, and then get Billy. Had dinner and hung out as a family, finishing our homework too. As for Edward, he was bugging me all week. Delivering things to my house, talking to me in class, I think he even tried to call me once. He wouldn't let go. Luckily, I was spending the weekend and Jacob's, and hopefully I won't have to deal with him. I couldn't wait. Tonight I was going to tell him that I love him. And maybe take a small step further into our relationship. I trusted Jake with my life, and knew that he wouldn't hurt me. He helped me pack my bags, and we went back to his house. Billy and Charlie left shortly after we arrived. Jake made me dinner, and it wasn't too bad. Afterwards we laid on the couch in front of the fire. His hands were playing with mine, and he kept making me laugh. Eventually, I took one of his hands, and kissed each of his fingers. I tilted my head back, resting on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Bella." He kissed me fully on the lips, and I could feel his smile.

"Jake, I think I'm ready to go a little further, but not the whole way." His smile beamed at me and then he leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

**Minor Lemons In The Next Chapter. And What Will Edward Do Next?? To Find Out...Review!!**

**Love,**

**xjacobsgirlx17**


	9. Always And Forever

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry!!!!! ::hides:: Ive been busy and I have a huge focusing problem. lol. To be honest, Im not real happy about this chapter. It didnt come out the way I wanted it to, but I wanted to update for you guys.. You are the best :D Now to the Chapter. I warn you..there is minor lemons :D Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Baby you tell me if I need to stop ok?" I nodded. "Wait a minute." He got up and walked back the hallway. He came back with a couple blankets, and spread them across the floor in front of the fire. With his arms around my waist, he brought me down onto the ground. "We will have more room down here." He smiled.

"I love you babe. You have no idea what it means to me that you will wait for me."

"Always," he breathed.

"And forever." I finished. He kissed me, pushing us both down onto the blanket. Taking my hands in his, he moved down my jaw line to my neck. I couldn't help but smile. "Jake…"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Don't stop."

"I don't plan to." He trailed his hands down the sides of my body to the bottom of my shirt. Before moving any further, he looked in my eyes asking for permission. I simply nodded and he raised my shirt over my head. He placed butterfly kisses all over my chest and stomach. He reached underneath me to the clasp of my bra. "Bells?"

"Go ahead." I felt it loosen and fall limp against my body.

"You're so beautiful." He put his hands on my breast, caressing them.

"Jake wait." I sat up and pulled his shirt off. "Much better." I laid back down. He smiled and took my left breast into his mouth while my right was in the grip of his hands. My breath hitched when his tongue swirled around my nipple. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation he was giving me. Giving each breast the same amount of attention, he switched to my right. Kissing down my stomach, his eyes never left mine.

"Bells, do you trust me?"

"With all my heart." He pressed his lips to mine. Then slowly, he unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled down the zipper. He was so soft and gentle, which only made my love for him soar. My jeans came off and I was left in only my underwear. I shuddered.

"You set the pace ok? Tell me if I need to stop." He reminded me, and I nodded.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." I placed my hands at my sides.

"I can stop-"

"No. I don't want you to. Please continue." He did as I said and the next thing I knew, my underwear was off too. He trailed his hands along the outside of my leg to the inside of my thigh. He stopped when he noticed my permanent scars and I squeezed my legs shut. He shook his head.

"No." he guided his hand in between, exposing myself again. He fingers ran between my slick folds, and a moan escaped my lips. "You like that baby?" I nodded, not being able to talk. He continued his motions and brought his lips down to kiss each of my hip bones. "Mmm, I want to taste you Bells. Can I do that?"

"Yes," was all I could say. His tongue was instantly on my clit. It was one of the most amazing things in the world. I can't even explain it. But all too quickly, his fingers were at my entrance, and I retracted from him. "Jacob stop. Don't do that."

"I won't. Will you let me use my tongue?" he smiled at me.

"Kiss me first." I whispered. His lips were on mine, and I could taste my own juices. Each of our mouths fought for dominance. He won of course. "Baby…" I breathed against his lips. "Please." I felt him chuckle. Once I could feel his tongue, my body nearly fell over the edge. My hips were paced with his rhythm. "Jacob," I moaned and he linked his fingers through mine. Nobody has ever made me feel this way before. My body was building with pleasure and I knew I was getting close. "Jake…I'm so close baby."

"I know beautiful." His tongue went deeper, which threw me over. He kissed his way back up to my lips with a huge grin on his face. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too. But it's my turn." I said as I reached for the button on his jeans. I could see his erection was very straining as it was.

"Bells, no. You don't have to. I'll be fine." He lightly pushed me away.

"Jake, I'm ok. I want to." I pulled down his jeans and boxers. My jaw hit the floor at the picture in front of me. He was BIG. I don't know how that would ever fit inside of me. He must have noticed my hesitation because he put his boxers back on. "Baby what are you doing?"

"I can wait until you're ready Bells."

"I'm ready now. You are just a little…big."

"A little?" I giggled.

"Come here." I pulled him against me, and then pushed his boxers down for the second time. "I have never done this before Jake, so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

"I haven't either babe. We are figuring this out together." I gave him a smile and lightly touched his very hard member. "Don't tease me please." He twitched in my hand and I heard him groan deep in his throat. His skin was beautiful in the light that the fire created. I lowered my lips to his full length, lightly grazing my teeth along the tip. "Bella," not answering him, I wrapped my lips around him, and using my hand with what wouldn't fit into my mouth. I did the best I could, in hopes that he like what I'm doing. "Fuck." He grunted and ran his hand through my hair, making sure it was out of the way. Sweat was dripping from both of our bodies. I increased my motions, which he seemed to enjoy. "I'm not going to last much longer Bells." I attempted to smile, bit I don't know if he saw it. Seconds later, a sweet liquid was pouring into my mouth. After I managed to swallow each drop, I attacked his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Not as much as I do." He challenged.

"I don't think so." I collapsed on his chest, listening to his heart beat. I was so soothing and put me at rest. Jacob pulled a blanket over us to cover our bodies. Then the doorbell rang. Jake stood up, taking another blanket with him. I tried to see who it was but I had no such luck. He came back holding a box. "What's that baby?" he gave it to me and it had my name on it. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat back down beside me. I opened the box to find a folded up piece of paper.

_My dearest Bella,  
I understand that you are with Jacob now, but I just can't get over the fact that I want you so badly. I will make you mine Isabella. I don't care what it takes. You. Will. Be. Mine. I can feel you want me too. I see it in your eyes. It won't be long my Bella._

I looked at Jake, and there was nothing in his eyes. He was angry. No, he was furious. "Jake, calm down. He won't get me baby. I'm yours, remember? It's going to stay that way. The only thing I'm scared of is losing you."

"You're not going to lose me." We laid on the couch, watching the fire.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too."

The next morning we woke up and ate breakfast together. He ended up feeding me my whole plate. After breakfast Jake took me to my house so I could pick up my mail and a couple of other things. I ran inside while Jake made a quick call to Embry. Grabbing the mail on the way, I ran inside, doing what I needed to do.

"Hello Bella." I froze in place knowing that voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the woman I love. Jacob isn't here, we don't have to hide it anymore." He rested his hands on my waist. I pushed him away, but he continued on.

"Go away. I'll scream and Jacob will hear."

"We don't want that do we?" he yanked up my shirt and I went to scream, but his hand covered my mouth. Tears were running down my cheeks. Next thing I knew, both of our pants were at our ankles. I was trying to scream or pushing him away, but nothing was working. Just as he was about to enter me, the door busted open.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I heard somebody scream. Edward let go, and I fell to the floor, not being able to move. I didn't see anything. My eyes were too blurry from the tears. I felt arms wrap around me and I flipped out.

"Don't touch me!!" I screamed.

"It's me Bells. It's Jake. I'm here." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**You guys are my inspiration so please review!!**

**Love,**

**xjacobsgirlx17**


	10. Recovery

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRYY! ::hides:: I know I am horrible by not updating, but i have been verrrrry busy and I hope you guys will forgive me. I somewhat lost interest, and had some MAJOR writers block :] Reviews are awesome by the way :**

* * *

Chapter 10:

I adjusted myself and my clothing then ran upstairs. Why does this keep happening to me? I'm back to square one again. I thought I was starting to pull through all this, and I was knocked right back down. How could I let myself open up? Why was I so stupid? I heard Jake follow me, but I ignored him, slamming the bathroom door shut. He knocked on the door and tried to get me to open it.

"Bells baby talk to me. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to make you feel better." I pulled my clothes off and I could see the bruises on my hips that were in the shape of hands. I cried. I cried for myself, and I cried for Jake, he shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" I screamed. I didn't like hurting him, it broke my heart. I turned on the shower, ice cold, and sat on the floor. Hopefully the noise will drown out my crying.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere."

"Jacob, leave! I HATE YOU!" my heart broke into a million pieces. I don't know how long I was in the shower, but then again, I didn't care. I wrapped a towel around my broken body and opened the door to find Jake sitting on my bed. "I told you to leave."

"I know you didn't mean it Bells. I know you. You are not going to push me away because of this. We'll get through this together."

"I don't want you to be here." The tears began to fall again. "Please leave."

"Bells, I-" he inched closer.

"don't come anywhere near me." His eyes were full of pain and heartbreak.

"Bella, I love you. Will you please talk to me?"

"Fine. Let me change first, but you will not come within five feet of me." he nodded, and I went to change. I laid on my bed while he sat on the floor as close as possible. I stretched and I heard a quick intake of breath.

"Bella," he started. I looked down and I know he saw my bruises. I hurried to cover them, hiding under the blanket. "I don't want him to hurt you anymore. I know*"

"You don't know a god damned thing Jacob. Do you think I wanted him to do this? For him to hurt me? And not being able to protect myself? You don't know what its like to be raped at all , let alone twice. Why does this keep happening to me?"

"I don't know Bells, But I promise you, that he wont touch you again,"

How can you be so sure? I have to go to school with him Jake."

"I don't want you to go to school there."

"I cant just not go to school. I need my education."

"I know. I want you to come to school with me. In La Push." he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I don't think Charlie would like that,"

"You need to tell him what Edward did to you. I think he will understand,"

"I'm not going to tell him." I whispered.

"You have to Bella. He needs to be arrested for what he did."

"I know. Jake, I don't want to be scared anymore."

"Baby…" he sighed and moved to the side of my bed, taking my hand. "You're strong, and you will get through this. I will be there every step of the way. The first step is to tell Charlie."

"I will when he gets back from their trip. Can you be there? With me?"

"Of course. I'll be wherever you want me to be."

"I don't ever want you to leave me."

"Never." he whispered. For the next couple hours we continued light conversation. He respected my wishes by not coming any closer, but I gave into him before we fell asleep, and allowed him on my bed. I forgot how warm he was and how much my body missed it. I breathed in his woodsy scent and smiled.

"Night Jake." I whispered.

"Night Bells. I love you." I gave his hand a tight squeeze and fell into a deep sleep. I didn't have any nightmares thankfully. I don't really remember them, I think they were mostly flashes of me and Jake. The next morning I awoke to an empty bed that when I saw it, I couldn't help but frown. He left, and now I had nobody. Trying to keep the bad thoughts away, I manage to get out of bed and trek down the stairs. Much to my surprise, Jacob was in my kitchen cooking breakfast. I sprinted to him and jumped into his arms.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"I missed you too Bells." he laughed and squeezed me tight.

"I thought you were gone."

"Don't ever think that. I'm here forever." he kissed my temple then my forehead. Sliding out of his arms, I wrapped mine around his waist.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being here, staying with me. For you."

"Babe, you don't have to thank me. I'm yours, don't thank me. I should be the one thanking you." he smiled at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you. You could have chose anybody, but you chose me."

"I would never want anyone else. Only you Jacob Black."

"I love you Isabella Marie." I sighed. I loved it when he called me by my full name.

"Hmmm."

"Hey Bells, there is a bonfire tonight down at the beach. For Labor day and stuff, do you want to go?"

* * *

**I am starting to run out if ideas for this story, so I need youre help!! Leave me ideas by leaving reviews. LOVE You guys!!**

**xjacobsgirlx17**


	11. Author's Note

I am very sorry to say this, but I have no urge whatsoever to continue/finish this story. My life has been pretty hectic over the last couple months and will only continue to get worse. Balancing a full time college schedule AND two jobs, it is really taking its toll on me. I hope maybe over Christmas break I might be able to get a chapter up, but I'm not making any promises. I really enjoyed the idea of this story, but now I don't really care for it. Maybe I'll start a new one? I have been thinking about this a lot and maybe if I get a fresh new start at Christmas time, things will be a lot better. Ideas have been floating around my head for a new story and I am beginning to play around with. Another reason this story is on hiatus is because my ideas are running thin and nearly gone. Thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. Sorry I couldn't finish it! If anyone has any ideas or just would like to give me advice can either review or PM me.

Sorry it has to be this way!

Xjacobsgirlx17


End file.
